Angel Calling  Chapters 1 through 6
by Paul Spensley
Summary: Sam and Dean are woke up by what they assume is a ghost, but soon they come to realise Hell itself is coming to town
1. Chapters 1 through 5

Angel Calling – Part 1

Chapter 1 – "As It Shouldn't Be".

Sam and Dean lay asleep in their fancy luxury hotel suite. It was their first good night sleep in a while considering the usual dives that they stay in. The only light in the room is the light from an outside lamppost, shining through a slight opening in the silk curtains covering the French doors that lead onto a balcony.

The light flickers, and then, turns off completely. To most people it would be thought of as bad wiring but to Sam and Dean, it almost always meant trouble.

The deathly silence was merely the silence before the storm. Like a tornado had just hit the hotel the French doors smashed open and Sam and Dean jumped to their feel lightning fast and drew their weapons and aimed at the now broken glass.

"What in the hell was that?" Asked Dean as he stood frozen, awaiting any movement like a Lion ready to pounce on his prey.

Sam hushed Dean and started moving slowly towards the balcony, now covered in broken glass shards.

"_Winchester"_ whispered a voice from an unknown location. All Sam and Dean knew was that the voice they had heard was certainly not human.

"Hey Casper, why don't you come out and play?" bellowed Dean – but to no avail.

Sam lowered his weapon and sighed.

"Dean, whatever that was I think it's gone. Did I hear it right? Did it say, Winchester? I mean, that can't be good" said Sam.

"When is it ever good Sammy?"

The Winchesters thought it was for the best to check on the rest of the hotel guests and at the same time make sure they didn't hear the ghostly voice, or more worryingly, that they haven't been possessed. Everything was quiet and the only two people they saw was a woman leaving the hotel wearing clothing that could only loosely be described as actually wearing anything, which got Deans attention and the hotel receptionist who was half asleep barely able to keep awake despite having a large mug of coffee.

"Nah I think we're cool Sam" said Dean.

Sam and Dean made their way up back to their rooms to try and figure out what that was. When they got back to their room they found it in perfect condition. No smashed glass, no unmade beds and no sign at all that there was any disturbance in the room.

"Ok, what the hell?" exclaimed Dean. "This is the right room, right? 129… What the hell is going on Sammy? We've got to ring Bobby".

Sam shook his head.

"No Dean. This thing knows us, and it's pissed. It's probably watching us I don't want to let it know about any outsiders."

Dean laughed in a sarcastic manner in a way he knew what belittle everything that Sam just said.

"Sammy, pissed at us? It's pissed at us? Sam, it smashed a window and then went all cleaning lady from hell. We're ringing Bobby".

Dean picked up his phone at hit speed dial and explained everything to Bobby. Bobby hit the research while Sam and Dean slept in the Impala.

Chapter 2 – "The Pack"

Dean's phone was on the dashboard of the Impala and the sound of it ringing woke both Sam and Dean up, Bobby was the name of the caller I.D.

"Hey Bobby, you found anything?" asked Dean

"Yeah, I think what you're dealing with boys is an Imp."

Dean put the phone on loudspeaker and put it on the dash.

"An Imp?" asked Dean

"That's what I said knucklehead. Imps are Gremlin-like creatures, they feed on fear and oh, they can read your minds".

Dean laughed "Well, they don't want to know what goes through my mind. Okay so, if it knows what we fear how come it broke a window and said our name? I mean sure, being woke up is a pain in the ass but it's not too scary, especially when they clean up all nice for you afterwards."

"What you saw, the glass and the sound – it was all in your head. They're not strong enough to produce physical manifestations and everything is just getting started."

"What do you mean, just getting started?" asked Sam.

"It says here – 'first they make you jump, then they make you scream. They never work alone, but always in a team'. Bunch of rhyming bull if you ask me. One thing is pretty clear though – you're not just dealing with one thing, you're dealing with an entire pack and things are only going to get a whole lot worse."

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Bobby, so how do we kill them?" asked Dean

"You can't. Least not anyway I know of. There is a journal from a hunter named Morgan Daniels who fought them once before. According to his journal the only way to gank them is by staking them with a silver stake covered in the blood of an angel. Daniels was insane though so how true it is, I don't know. Have you had any signs of Castiel?"

"No, not for a couple of weeks now but, if Daniels is right and his blood will kill these things we could use his help – either that or he'll see these things are here and stay away so we don't hurt his precious meat suit. We're not that far out from your place Bobby, want us to drop in?"

"Hell no! These things Dean, they follow you wherever you go and don't leave you alone until you're left a mess. What worries me is that you don't scare so easy and these suckers love a challenge. Daniels writes that he wasn't afraid of these things and the whole pack attacked him at once and he was in a coma for three months, and who wants to bet he wasn't dreaming about butterflies and rainbows?...just, be careful son"

Bobby hung up the phone. Dean and Sam stepped out of the Impala and started walking back towards the hotel. They knew they'd have to spend another night and that they'd have to find a way of getting hold of Castiel. As they walked towards the hotel Sam left Cass a message on his phone, knowing full well it was very improbable Castiel would ever get the message.

Chapter 3 – "Divine Hand"

Sam was sat in the hotel room tapping away on the laptop trying to find out more information on the Imps. It didn't take him long to realise that the resources he needed weren't going to be find online.

Dean walked through the door carrying a handful of silver stakes.

"Got the stakes" Dean said proudly. "I put them down my pants for going up the elevator; let's just say that old women don't appreciate a long pokey stake in my pants almost as much as I don't. I'd have taken the stairs but these things are sharp and you've got to be careful how you walk or you'll end up junk less like those no-show angels."

"If you're referring to sexual organs this vessel has no anomalies" said Castiel appearing from nowhere.

Sam and Dean almost jumped out of their skin, worried that they might have just given a whole slop of food to any nearby Imps.

"Cass, where the hell have you been? I've left messages a dozen times" said Sam.

"I know, I heard them and I'm here to warn you. What you're dealing with aren't Imps."

Dean looked puzzled, "Then what?"

"Hell."

"Hell?" Sam and Dean exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hell isn't technically a part of this planet; hell is in the exact same place as this earth, as is heaven. What you saw was a break between hell and earth. Hell is trying to escape – open a door."

"Like the door that we let open?" asked Sam

"Yes, only this one has no doors or locks and it isn't localised in one location. If it succeeds, everything you ever faced will run this earth down. It's everywhere, every time and it's now".

Chapter 4 – "Asphyxiation"

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, driving on their way to Bobby's. Castiel had vanished but said that he'd meet them there when they arrive. Sam and Dean hadn't spoken the whole journey; they couldn't get their head round to what was going on. Finally, Dean licked his lips and smacked his hand against the steering wheel.

"Hell, here! Sam this is bad, like, apocalyptic bad. I sure as hell hope Bobby and Cass can work this one out. I haven't read the book of revelations as of late, but, if I was looking for words to describe hell I know where I'd start. We can't fight this off; this is something we have to stop before it happens."

"It's already happening Dean" said Sam.

Dean and Sam pulled up at Bobby's. Cass was already inside and Bobby was sat at his desk with a pile high of books and a scramble of opened books covering the desk.

"Hey boys" greeted Bobby in the least cheerful way humanly possible. "This is bad, very, very bad. It just makes me think, what the HELL have you done this time?"

"Bobby we didn't…" Dean was stopped mid sentence by Bobby slamming his fist against a very old and probably invaluable book.

"Castiel, please, enlighten me. How did this happen?" asked Bobby, in a more collected way.

"We don't know exactly, we suspect it's to do with Azazel death. We knew that he had a contingency plan if things went wrong. It has recently become known to us that when in possession of the colt he forged a bullet, not one that rips apart demons but one that rips through entire dimensions. We don't know how he made it or even how it's possible but it would seem that he made a hole and that hole has started cracking and expanding out and now it's covering the whole planet and is about to shatter."

"Okay" said Sam. "So, how do we stop it, I mean, there must be a way right?"

"We're working it" replied Castiel. "We have to be quick whatever we do".

"Right, hell" said Dean.

"No, the angels are prepared to smite the entire planet, kill everybody. They say it's a more merciful and safer way to contain the situation".

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. I don't even know where to start" said Bobby.

Bobby started to pace up and down the room while everybody else stood still, looking at the floor.

"The crack, can it be repaired before it breaks?" asked Bobby.

"The angels are working on it, no luck so far. I don't know how hard they're trying, it's almost like they want to see the planet burn" said Cass.

"Hell is going to suffocate this world" said Sam.

Chapter 5 – "The Man with the Plan"

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby spent the entire night looking for a way to stop what was coming. Omens were everywhere. When they turned on the television every channel was twenty-four hour news. Some channels said that it was the end of the world, some said it was a spate so weird dreams caused by an airborne virus.

Every few hours a glimmer of the pit crashed into the world. Visions of windows shattering, loved ones screaming, unimaginable beings clawing at walls. Everything was going to hell, or at least, hell was coming to everything.

Sam suddenly perked up. He shouted everybody to get in the same room and listen to what he had to say. Everybody there could tell by his face what he was to say was not going to be good news and that he didn't really want to suggest it, but did anyway.

"When Azazel got hold of the colt, he got it when Dad made that deal to save Dean right?" he asked, although nobody answered him so he continued. "Well, remember that time we went back into the past and saw Mum and Dad? Wouldn't it be possible to go back and stop Dad making the deal?"

Everybody knew what he meant. Everybody knew that if that deal wasn't made then John Winchester would be alive, but Dean would not be. Dean looked at Sam in a way only a brother would, not speaking with words but with his eyes.

"Dean, this doesn't mean you have to die. Castiel can bring you back from being comatose, right? You wake up and Dad never makes the deal. Azazel never gets the colt. All this, it never happens. The gateway never gets opened, Dad doesn't die, this crack never happens. Think of all the good that we did that just got shot out of the window when we let hell loose, none of that would have happened" said Sam.

Everybody looked towards Castiel. If Sam's plan was possible then Castiel would know. After all, this is all down to him to work his angel mojo.

Castiel didn't look like he was about to agree. As a man that rarely shows any emotion in his expression, he was certainly showing signs of disbelief.

"It can't be done Sam. We've already proved that not everything is set in stone, but some things, they just can't be mended. Maybe we are able to go back and maybe we're able to stop Azazel getting the colt. If we do that, Dean will die. A life for a life. If John Winchester lives, Dean Winchester dies. Besides, we didn't interfere when it happened the first time for a reason and that reason still stands" said Castiel.

There was a long silence. Everybody wanted to talk at once but nobody spoke at all. They were all trying to think of a way to make this work, and hell, they all knew a way – but nobody wanted to ask Dean to die to save the world.

"Cass…Sam, Bobby. I'll do it" said Dean softly. "Take us back. I'll stop Dad making the deal".

Bobby stood up with anger in his eyes.

"You WINCHESTERS! Always ready to Martyr yourselves. We'll find another way Dean" shouted Bobby in a way that wasn't his usual way to lecture the boys.

Once again the room fell silent. Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Castiel knew that Bobby would never agree to it and that it might be the only way to save the world. Instantly, Castiel and Dean were in the hospital – Dean then realised what just happened, Castiel had transported them back in time.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – "The Only Way Is Down"

Dean stood looking at the edge of the bed where he from the past lay. It's not every day you get to see yourself dying, but this did not falter Dean from his mission. Dean and Castiel walked down the hospital corridor towards the room Dean knew his Father was in.

Dean and Castiel stormed into the hospital room and before Sam and John had time to look up Castiel had touched Sam and put him to sleep and Dean had pulled out his gun.

"Dad, I need you to listen to me very carefully" said Dean in a manner only a son could to his father. "Today is the day you die, you make a deal with the yellow-eyed son of a bitch to sacrifice yourself for me. You cannot make that deal, you hear me?"

John Winchester got up out of his bed to square up to his son. His eyes glazed over with anger and worry at the same time.

"Now, you listen here boy. You're in a hospital, you're delusional and who the hell is that?" John pointed at Castiel.

Dean put his arm out in front of Castiel to signal him not to speak.

"Sir, this is Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord. I'm not the Dean Winchester laying in that coma; I'm Dean from the future." John scoffed. "No Dad, listen to me. I've come back in time to warn you. You're going to make a deal, your life and the colt so that I can walk. If you make that deal, the Azazel will use it to open the gates of hell and then he'll use it to destroy the whole of humanity. You have to let me die."

John took a sharp intake of breath before slowly releasing it. He believed Dean. He could tell he was somehow different and yet still him. John shook his head.

"So, what you're saying is that you die and the world gets saved, is that it?" John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you die son, if that's what you think. I'd rather watch this world burn than having to make the decision to watch you die. Somebody needs to look after Sammy and…"

Dean raised his gun at John once again.

"Dad" said Dean. "You're not listening to me, you cannot make that deal. I won't let you."

"What are you going to do, son? Shoot me?" laughed John.

"If I have to sir" Dean showed no signs of emotion, like he was trying to block it because it dawned on him what he had to do. His father could not make the deal if he was dead. "There are more important things at stake here. I need you to summon the yellow eyed demon, trust me on this."

John nodded and then proceeded to walk outside of the room and headed straight for the basement. Dean asked Castiel to wait at the door to ensure that nobody followed them in and after a few minutes Castiel came down the basement stairs to join Dean and John, only to see a third person there with them, Azazel.

"I accept your proposal, Dean. A whole lot of carnage I could cause that." Said Azazel whilst smiling and letting out a small, deeply evil laugh.

Castiel approached Dean, not knowing the conversation that had just happened between Dean, John and Azazel. However, before he had a chance to ask Dean what was going on – Dean had already pulled out his lighter and thrown it on the floor. Suddenly, the floor burst into flames in a perfect circle, surrounding Castiel.

"_Permissum is Angelus cado ut solum quod ingredior inter vir. Tunc , permissum diabolus sui engulf him in incendia of vorago_" chanted Azazel and a bright, true white light blew from every piece of Castiel's body, before turning to a black light and then burning through the floor. Castiel knew one thing before he disappeared, he was sacrificed. Given to the pit so that the information held by an Angel can be gained by the demons, through the medium of torturous and primal screams. This was not going to make the angels happy; in fact, Dean knew they'd be gunning for him. He just made himself a very dangerous enemy.

Dean woke up, slumped in an armchair at Bobby's house. Castiel's spell had dissipated along with him. Sam and Bobby were asleep close by under piles of books. Without waking them Dean picked up his phone and rang a number he hadn't rung in a long time.

"Hello, son" answered John.


End file.
